ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
King Mondo
King Mondo - Voiced by Tom Wyner King Mondo rules over the Machine Empire. He has a wife, Queen Machina, and a son, Prince Sprocket. In addition, King Mondo relies on Klank & Orbus to help in his numerous battles. King Mondo's foot soldiers are called Cogs. King Mondo and his army had traveled to a new galaxy and decided they would conquered, despite the fact that the galaxy was being conquered by Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. King Mondo sent his Cogs out in Quadrafighters to attack the palace on the moon. Lord Zedd and crew would flee from the Machine Empire. King Mondo had his family and Klank & Orbus enjoy the view from their ship. Soon everything on Earth would be theirs and King Mondo planned to rule with an iron hand. King Mondo had been watching the progress of the Cogs and he was not happy. King Mondo: I specifically ordered that they be destroyed! How are we going to complete our machine empire and conquer the universe, if my cogs can't even stop the likes of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd? King Mondo waited for an answer, but Queen Machine, Prince Sprocket, and Klank & Orbus had none to give him. Queen Machina calmed King Mondo down by telling him to be careful his oil was being to boil. Prince Sprocket quickly placed the blame on Klank & Orbus. Klank denied he was at fault. King Mondo became furious and sparks flew out of his head. King Mondo wanted strength from his staff, not weakness. Klank apologized and King Mondo calmed down. King Mondo gave the order for the Cogs to continue their attack on Rita and Zedd. But Rita and the rest made it to Serpentera and got away. After awhile, King Mondo felt it was time to conquer Earth and started an attack on Angel Grove with his Cogs. Eventually the Power Rangers Zeo destroyed the Cogs. Instead of becoming angry, King Mondo was impressed. He enjoyed the idea of a worthy opponent. Things have gotten boring with his earlier easy conquests. King Mondo was looking forward to the challenge of destroying the Power Rangers. King Mondo and Queen Machina were watching Angel Grove when Prince Sprocket came hurrying in. Prince Sprocket: Your highness...I mean my highness...I mean daddy. King Mondo: Yes, what is it my little protégé? Prince Sprocket: Did the Quadrafighters find the secret location where Zordon is keeping his fleet of zords? King Mondo: But of course. That fool Zordon insults me by thinking that he can hide them from me. Queen Machina: It is so tiresome with no challenge. King Mondo: I agreed. King Mondo then sent down several Cogs to infiltrate the secret location to sabotage the zords before the Rangers could use them. But King Mondo's plan did not work and the Power Rangers stopped the Cogs. Queen Machina was concern, but not King Mondo. He reminded his wife that he always had a plan B. Plan B was having Klank upgrade the artillery on Staroid. Queen Machina was impressed as Staroid was so destructive. Queen Machina admired King Mondo's cruelty. King Mondo was flattered but told his wife to restrain herself in front of the boy, since Prince Sprocket was still with them. Prince Sprocket giggled. Later Klank & Orbus reported that Staroid was ready. King Mondo told Klank that he had just managed to save himself from the scrap heap. Staroid was sent down to destroy the Power Chamber. Plan B did not work either as the Rangers, with their Megazord, battled and destroyed Staroid. King Mondo was furious. King Mondo vowed he would destroyed the Power Rangers, rule the human race and Earth with his Machine Empire. King Mondo had started his next plan of action. Queen Machina and Prince Sprocket were with him. Several Cogs were dressed in doctor's uniforms and they had Orbus on a table. King Mondo: Our monstrous machine, Silo, has been built by the Cogs on Earth. While Orbus is being equipped with the technology to make my creations grow epic size. Then I will program the sinister Silo. Soon I will be able to launch his power against the Rangers. Queen Machina: Absolutely brilliant. Orbus: Hey, be careful with that clamp, I just had it galvanized. Klank gave Orbus a hard time and soon regretted it. King Mondo had plans to modified Klank as well and Klank found himself on the table as well. It was Orbus' turn to give Klank a hard time. Later, King Mondo had been keeping an eye on Angel Grove High School. Rocky and Jennifer had been working on a computer program and King Mondo decided he would use their program on Silo. King Mondo sent down several Cogs to steal the password from Rocky, which they succeeded in doing. Then a Cog entered the school, logged onto the computer with the password, and downloaded the program. The Cog then planted the program into Silo and Silo was ready. King Mondo decided to leave his base to watch Silo destroy the Power Rangers. Soon he was joined by Klank & Orbus. King Mondo instructed Orbus to make Silo grow giant size. Klank swung Orbus around and soon Orbus attached himself to Silo. Silo grew giant size and Orbus returned to Klank. King Mondo was very pleased. King Mondo, Klank & Orbus watched as Silo battled the Rangers in their Megazord. Soon Silo had the Megazord wrapped in chains and swung them in the direction of the sun. King Mondo was very pleased and thought he should get out more often to see his victories. But it didn't last long. The Megazord returned and battled Silo once more. The Rangers destroyed Silo. King Mondo vowed that the Rangers would bow to his greatness one day. King Mondo had been watching Angel Grove High School, along with Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, and Klank & Orbus. Tommy and Katherine were taking a parenting class and were pretending to be married. Katherine had decided to have Joey, her parents' friends' baby, to add to the project. When Joey began to cry, everyone became distressed. Prince Sprocket: Boy, that kid is loud. King Mondo: Yes, this gives me a magnificent idea my dear. Queen Machina: Really. Then you must ell me al about it. King Mondo: This child's normal cry gives such a disturbing effect, what do you think would happen if we increase his volume? Sprocket? Prince Sprocket: He'll get louder? But Klank knew what King Mondo was planning. Klank explained how the volume of the baby's cries could be destructive. Prince Sprocket pretended he knew that, but Orbus wasn't fooled. Orbus and Prince Sprocket insulted each other until King Mondo had enough. Klank suggested using Boo Hoo the Clown to increase Joey's volume. King Mondo was impressed and told Klank that there was hope for him yet. Boo Hoo the Clown was successful in amplifying Joey's cries. The next time Joey cried, the whole school and ground shook. Prince Sprocket tried to claim credit for the success. Orbus argued with him. Queen Machine credited King Mondo and King Mondo took the credit. King Mondo then wanted to increase the volume of Joey's cries even further. Several Cogs and Boo Hoo the Clown landed close to the school. Alpha 5 had teleported down to protect Joey as the Rangers battled the Cogs. Boo Hoo the Clown used a shock stick on Alpha 5, shutting him down. Boo Hoo the Clown teleport out with Joey. They ended up at the electric plant because King Mondo wanted to knock out Angel Grove's power. Klank & Orbus were sent down to meet Boo Hoo the Clown. Soon the Rangers arrived. The Rangers battled the Cogs and Boo Hoo the Clown. The Rangers destroyed Boo Hoo the Clown which broke which return Joey's volume to the normal cry of a baby. King Mondo had been watching Angel Grove. Adam, Rocky, and Shawn were at baseball practice. Tanya had come to watch and ended up pitching. Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, Klank & Orbus were with him. King Mondo: The Rangers are engaged in children's games, while we sit doing nothing. A perfect opportunity wasted. Queen Machina: Make yourselves useful and come up with a plan. Klank: If I may say so, I have come up with quite a few plans, but they always seem to be ignored. Orbus: They seem ignored because they are. King Mondo: Why don't you take a stab at it son? Prince Sprocket: Oh boy! Prince Sprocket soon came up with a plan. Prince told his parents he was going to send down a special pitching machine, (the monster People Pitcher). When a pitch was hit, the batter would be trapped inside. Prince Sprocket hoped to trap Adam, Rocky, and Shawn, that way the rest of the Rangers would arrive and he could trap them as well. King Mondo was very proud of his son and the plan began. Several Cogs were sent down to modify the pitching machine. There was a moment when the plan looked like it would go to ruin, when Bulk & Skull arrive and began messing around with the pitching machine, but soon Rocky, Shawn, and Adam arrive. They broke up the fight between Bulk & Skull. Shawn would leave when he realize he had forgotten his glove. Adam and Rocky stayed to practice. Rocky's Zeonizer was sitting exposed in Rocky's backpack. King Mondo sent down several Cogs to get the Zeonizer. Rocky hit the pitch and was trapped inside the pitching machine with no way to get out. Later, Red Ranger would arrive inside and give Rocky his Zeonizer. The Rangers would battle and destroy People Pitcher. King Mondo had sent Klank & Orbus to scout out the area of Angel Grove. After awhile, King Mondo wanted a report. King Mondo: Klank! Klank: Coming! Klank & Orbus soon arrived on base. Queen Machina and Prince Sprocket were there as well. King Mondo: Well, did you find anything? Klank: Yes sire. Klank had discovered lava underneath Angel Grove. Prince Sprocket quickly suggested they use it to destroy Angel Grove, which was Klank & Orbus' idea. Klank & Orbus argued with Prince Sprocket until King Mondo put a stop to it. King Mondo and Queen Machina credited Prince Sprocket with the idea. King Mondo told them he had the perfect monster, Digster. Digster and several Cogs were sent down to Angel Grove to release the lava. Smokey, a dog Katherine had trained, had ran into the area, detecting trouble. Katherine had gone to look for Smokey, and soon spotted the Cogs. Katherine quietly followed the Cogs to a cave. Inside the cave, were Digster, more Cogs, Prince Sprocket, Klank & Orbus. Katherine backtracked, but she was spotted. The Cogs went after Katherine. Smokey would come to the aid of Katherine, and the Cogs retreated in fear of Smokey. King Mondo couldn't believe it. King Mondo called off the pursuit of Katherine, and wanted the lava released. Later, the four Rangers would arrive. The Rangers would battle and destroy Digster, ruining the plan. King Mondo was furious. Prince Sprocket quickly placed the blame on Klank & Orbus. King Mondo then directed his angry at Klank & Orbus, until Queen Machina reminded him not to make his oil boil. King Mondo had been watching the Youth Center. Ernie was hosting the Captain Pete and Puppet Man show. The kids are laughing and having a good time. King Mondo: Contemptible urchins. If there is anything that grinds my gears, it is the irksome laughter of human children. Queen Machina: Yes, it simply makes my oil boil. King Mondo: They say the children shape the future of the Earth. Look dear, if we can get those children on our side, we can rule supreme. Queen Machina: But look at them, my love bot. The little gutter snipes are so well behave, it's sickening. But Puppetman had given King Mondo an idea. King Mondo wanted to convert Puppetman with a device that would allow Puppetman to hypnotize the children into becoming evil drones. King Mondo had Klank immediately work on the device. Klank soon reported the device was done. Prince Sprocket wanted to plant the transmitter, but King Mondo had the Cogs go down instead. At first the plan worked well and kids in Angel Grove, were running amok in Angel Grove. The Rangers were reluctant to battle kids. But Billy soon discovered where the transmitter was on Puppetman. This allow the Rangers to destroy the transmitter on Puppetman. Alpha 5 would rebuild Puppetman in time for the next show. King Mondo was furious and stated that the Zeo Rangers had defied and shamed the Royal House of Gadgetry. King Mondo and Queen Machina had been watching Prince Sprocket's attempt at movie making and destroying the Power Rangers. Prince Sprocket had failed in both departments. Queen Machina felt sorry for her son, knowing the movie business can be so hard. King Mondo wasn't upset. King Mondo had hoped that this now cured Prince Sprocket from wanting to go into the movie business. King Mondo and Queen Machina, along with Prince Sprocket and Klank & Orbus had been watching Angel Grove. They were not happy to see a space ship land in Angel Grove without their permission. The space ship turned out to be Cestro, who had come searching for Billy. Later, King Mondo and Queen Machina were not happy to see that the distress on Earth was not caused by them. But they soon decided to take advantage of it, by sending down several Cogs to help Hydro Contaminator battle the Rangers. Later, Hydro Contaminator would be destroyed by the Rangers. King Mondo, Queen Machina and Prince Sprocket were watching the Junior Botanical Society. Rocky's plant was a hybrid and liked to eat metal. The plant had given King Mondo an idea. King Mondo: Very interesting. The plant those teens hatch keeps growing and getting stronger. We should use it to our advantage. Sprocket, are you up to it? Prince Sprocket: Yeah, I'm there for you daddy! Prince Sprocket and the Cogs would be successful in stealing Rocky's and Skull's plants. King Mondo turned the two plants into monsters, Pollenator and Adrian. Adrian was Pollenator's cousin. Pollenator was hungry, but King Mondo ignored him, as he was anxious to send them to Angel Grove, which he did. At first Pollenator and Adrian was success in battling the Rangers, but after awhile, they began to fight among themselves. King Mondo became furious and brought them both back. King Mondo yelled at the two monsters. Pollenator complained of being hungry and King Mondo told him he could eat all he wanted, after he had destroyed the Power Rangers. This time King Mondo only wanted Pollenator to go down. Pollenator wanted Adrian to go with him, but King Mondo wasn't giving him any choices. Several Cogs surround Adrian. Pollenator hurried forward to save his cousin, which he did. King Mondo became more furious. King Mondo vowed he would turn them into mulch if they did not stop. King Mondo sent down Pollenator to finish off the Rangers. The Rangers would destroy Pollenator. Prince Sprocket came walking up towards his dad. Prince Sprocket: Hey pop, I bet you forgot that it's mom's birthday today. I think you should get her a musician of her very own. King Mondo: But of course. No one appreciates fine classical music more than my lovely Queen Machina. That mysterious piano player (Skull) at Angel Grove High will do nicely. I'll send the Cogs to get him. Prince Sprocket: Guess what dad? Prince Sprocket had already sent the Cogs down. The Cogs will fail to capture the piano player. King Mondo was furious. The next day King Mondo sent the Cogs once more to the high school. The Cogs would encounter Katherine, Adam, and Tommy. The three teens battled and defeated the Cogs. King Mondo decided to go with a monster instead. King Mondo created the monster Fortissimodo from the school piano. At first Fortissimodo, with more Cogs, were successful with capturing the piano player, but Green Ranger came leaping towards them. The rest of the Rangers soon followed. During the battle, the piano player ran to safety. The Rangers would destroy Fortissimodo. King Mondo was not happy. King Mondo was talking to Prince Sprocket about his surprise when Queen Machina walked in. Queen Machina had overheard them and became excited. King Mondo told her he hadn't been talking about surprises, he had been talking about supplies. King Mondo did not give Queen Machina a birthday present. King Mondo, Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, Klank & Orbus had been watching the computer club at Angel Grove High School. Tanya, Adam, and Raymond were in the club. A virus had almost been released on the computer Tanya was working on, but Raymond managed to stop it. King Mondo: So a little virus shakes them up, does it? That can be very useful. Queen Machina: Did you see those pathetic humans scramble over that machine? We're so superior. Klank: Your majesty, I just had a splendid idea. Prince Sprocket: I know. Why don't we send down our own computer virus? Which had also been Klank's idea. King Mondo and Queen Machina ignored Klank and praised Prince Sprocket for the idea. King Mondo created the monster Mean Screen to infect all the computers in Angel Grove. Although the plan worked well in the beginning, it ultimately failed when Green Ranger got a disc from Raymond that would eliminate the virus. King Mondo was very upset over the failure of the plan. Prince Sprocket immediately reminded his dad that it had been Klank's fault. Klank protested, but King Mondo took out his fury at Klank and hit him with his staff. Later, Queen Machina and King Mondo would overhear a transmission from Billy, telling his friends he was coming back from Aquitar. Queen Machina mention that life would be much easier if the Rangers' did not have their brainy friend. King Mondo immediately set plans in action for getting rid of Billy. King Mondo, Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, Klank &Orbus were keeping an eye on Billy's space pod. Klank: Billy's space pod is approaching our range. Orbus: Our coordinates are locked in your highness. King Mondo: Very good, but how do we get him here? Klank: After we disable his craft, he'll float right up to our door. King Mondo: Excellent. Once we have Billy, the Rangers will follow. Prepare to fire on my command. King Mondo laughed. When Billy's space pod came close enough, Prince Sprocket fire and was thrilled when he hit Billy's craft. It did the trick and knocked Billy off course. But the teens below came up with their plans to get Billy back. King Mondo soon found out and sent down Klank & Orbus, along with Mechanizer, to stop the Rangers from getting fuel cells. But Klank, Orbus, and Mechanizer will fail and Billy return to Angel Grove safely. procket, and Klank & Orbus were with her. Tommy had just received a letter from Kimberly, breaking up with him, and Tommy was very upset. Queen Machina: Broken hearted humans are so pathetic. Don't you agree my darling? King Mondo: I do indeed. We must take advantage of this. If only we could exploit their emotional weaknesses. Klank: We do have a monster who causes love sickness with those who come in contact with her ray. Prince Sprocket: Yeah, we'll use Robo Cupid! King Mondo and Queen Machine gave full credit to their son for the idea of using Robo Cupid. The plan was to have humans fall in love with machines, and therefore would not let any harm come to his soldiers. King Mondo sent Klank & Orbus to take care of the plan. Prince Sprocket complained as he wanted to put the plan into action. King Mondo told him maybe later, once everything was under way and it was less dangerous. King Mondo was also aware that three of the Rangers, (Kat, Billy, and Tommy) were on the ski slopes. King Mondo sent several Cogs to cause havoc up in the mountains, which would keep the Rangers at half strength. Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Fictional kings Category:Fictional robots Category:1996 introductions